To witness the past
by dark-mean-me
Summary: What if Krillin wanted to see his wifes past. What if he tried to change it?Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I'm writing another story again. I just had this idea and it ran trough my mind for a long time, so i just had to write it. A short summery: What if, Krillin decided that he wanted to whitness his wifes' past, so he could figure out how she became a cyborg. Well, nothing wrong with that huh? But what if he tries to change the past, and save Eighteen from turning into a cyborg. Ah well, told too much right now. Please Read it and Review.  
  
P.S. This takes place after Buu and before the tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just writing this for my own fun, and if someone actually wants to read it. I'm writing it for them aswell. So I don't own dbz.  
  
**To witness the past  
Chapter 1  
**  
A beam of moonlight shined trough the tiny hole in the top of the curtains. It landed on the blue and white sheets of the bed that stood into the highest rom of the house. On side of the bed a man was sleeping in peace. His black hair was a mess, but his face was completly relaxed. He even had a tiny smile on hist mouth.  
  
On the other side of the bed however, things weren't so peacefull. There lied a beautifull young woman, her hair was a mess aswell, but her face was coverd with fear and angst. Sometimes she would close her eyes extra strong, as if she wanted to block out the images in her dreams. She started to struggle a little causing the man next to her to wake up.  
  
Krillin, confused by the struggles whiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his wife. She was moaning and struggling, her arms where moving and sometimes her body would shock a little bit. She started to whisper some words. "no, get aw..way......get out...away from me....not ..please aaaaahhhh".  
  
Krillin started pushing her shoulders. "Eighteen" he whisperd "Honey, please wake up, come on".  
  
Nothing happend, Eighteen just continued to moan and struggle in her dreams.  
  
"EIGHTEEN" Krillin shouted suddenly, causing not only his wife to wake up, but some lights in the house to start burning aswell. Inside the hous and old man ran out of his room and looked into Krillin and Eighteens. From another room also came sounds  
  
"What's wrong in here?" he asked confused.  
  
Inside the room, Eighteen sat straight on the bed, her eyes wide open and fear still clearly noticable on her face.  
  
"Please check on Marron master" Krillin said.  
  
The man just nodded, left the room and went to where the other sound where coming from. A little while later, they faded, and silence once again ruled Kame House.  
  
"Eighteen?" Krillin said softly "Please say something to me".  
  
"What..h..happend?" she stambeld. "A nightmare?"  
  
"Baby, this was more then just a nightmare, you where scared to death" krillin said worried. "Besides, nightmares last one or two days. You've been hunted by this for nights now. What's going on?"  
  
"I..I can't remember" Eighteen stambled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen nodded, "nothing...it's all empty".  
  
"Do you want some tea to relax or something?" Krillin offered.  
  
Eighteen shook her head, "I just want to sleep".  
  
"Alright" Krillin said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Go to sleep, I'll watch you".  
  
Eighteen nodded gratefully, she closed her eyes and curled up in a ball, leaning against her husband. Krillin looked at her worriedly, only when her breathing was relaxed and he was sure she was asleep, he closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.  
  
The next Morning  
  
Eighteen awoke early the next morning, the sun just showed its first rays across the horizon. Eighteen looked beside her, Krillin was still lying next to her, holding her firmly. She carefully tried to get out of his arms, it wasn't hard for her to break his grasp, but Eighteen didn't want to wake her husband.  
  
Finally Eighteen was able to get out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and got into the shower, trying to wash the night from herself. Those terrible nightmares, they've been going on for days now, Eighteen remembered them, every second of them. They where terrible.  
  
After a couple of minutes she got out of the shower, dried and dressed herself and went downstairs to fix breakfast for everybody. Krillin was a lousy cook, he could screw up making water for tea, Eighteen on the other hand turned out to be a natural in the kitchen when she moved into Kame House, and lets say the inhabitants where very happy with her talent.  
  
A little later Krillin came walking down the stairs, "Good morning honey" he said. "Slept well the rest of the night?".  
  
"Fine" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Krillin asked again.  
  
Eighteen just lifted up her shoulders "Hungry?" she asked.  
  
"Always" came her husbands answer.  
  
"Go wake up Marron, I'll put the food ready" Eighteen said.  
  
"First I want a goodmorning-kiss" Krillin said smiling.  
  
Eighteen smiled back and kissed him, after that Krillin walked up to get his daughter and Eighteen put plates on the table.  
  
After a couple of minutes Krillin walked down again carrying a sleepy looking Marron.  
  
"Good morning Mar" Eighteen said.  
  
"Mowning mwamwie" Marron said yawning.  
  
The family sat down and started enjoying some toast. "Mom, what was wrong last night? I heard you" Marron asked.  
  
"Bad dream" Eighteen said in a soft voice.  
  
"Eighteen are you sure you can't remember them,....I mean they've been going on for so long now and it sounds so...weird....that you can't remember anything" Krillin said.  
  
"I told you I couldn't" Eighteen replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Krillin said softly, but in his voice was a tone of disbelief.  
  
Later that day Krillin, Eighteen and Marron went to Goku's house. They (and the rest of the gang) where invited for dinner. Krillin and Eighteen flew and Marron was being carried by her father. Master Roshi decided to stay home since there was an 'interesting show' on the TV.  
  
Krillin landed on the grass, he let Marron fall the last few metres, she loved that. Carefully he caught her again. Eighteen was still in the sky in case something went wrong. Seeing that her daughter was safely back in Krillin's arms she gracefully landed on the ground.  
  
"Lets go in kay?" Krillin said  
  
Eighteen followed her husband inside and Marron –who was put on the ground again- was skipping after her parents. Once the trio was inside they where greeted by their friends. Everybody was there already.  
  
Everyone spend some time laughing and chatting until Chichi called out that dinner was ready. At the table the conversation was mostly about previous battles –which Chichi didn't like-, everybody laughed when Goku demonstrated Frieza's face right before future Trunks chopped him into little pieces.  
  
"Man, I wish I was there, sounds cool to meet my older me" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, you have met him, but you where only a couple of months old" Bulma said.  
  
"Can't remember" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, this was it" Chichi said an hour later.  
  
"Oh, I thought this was just the first course" Goku replied sarcastic.  
  
Everybody glared at the incredible amount of plates in front of Goku and shook there heads.  
  
"Goku" Krillin whispered.  
  
"Mmmyeah?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone"  
  
"Lets go outside ok?"  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
"So, what's bothering you?" Goku asked his long time friend when they where outside.  
  
"It's Eighteen" Krillin answered. "She's having terrible nightmares for a very long time now, she keeps saying she doesn't remember them, but I don't believe her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just know she remembers, she can't lie to me, I see it in her eyes......" Krillin was silent for a while.  
  
"Do you think its about Cell?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin shook his head. "No, she has had some nightmares about him after the Cell Games, but that has ended a long time ago, besides these are a lot worse, I...I think it has something to do with her past"  
  
Goku looked at him questioning.  
  
"You see", Krillin explained "sometimes she moans names in her dreams, and she's feeling weak, she isn't weak but...I don't know, I just feel it. Her past...before she was an android is hunting her, and she won't accept any help from me, and I feel so powerless" Krillins voice turned softer by every word.  
  
"Your doing nothing wrong Krillin," Goku said "No one can imagine what Eighteens has been through, and she won't talk about it, I don't think she remembers it, so your not powerless".  
  
"I want to know" Krillin said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her past, I want to know what she was like, what she did, and what happened to her" Krillins voice sounded sure.  
  
"Perhaps it is possible..." Goku said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The dragon, he can show you Eighteens past" Goku said.  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll help under one condition" Goku said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I want to come with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't mean to invade her privacy, but it's basically my fault that Eighteen became an android and....I barely spoke a word with her. I mean,...all my old enemies are my friends, and I talk with them and I know them, but I know nothing about Eighteen, and I feel guilty about it".  
  
Krillin looked at Goku amazed.  
  
"Alright" Krillin said "Let's gather the balls"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Goku said "Come here at sunrise and we'll start".  
  
"Agree"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think, good? Bad? Should I continue or just stop right away.....? Please let me know, flames are alright, constructive critism aswell, tell me please... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers, you always make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or whatsoever.  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
The next morning Krillin was out of bed before the sun showed itself. Eighteen had been moaning and frightened one again that night. He looked at her, right now she was asleep peacefully as she always was around morning.  
  
He stroke a string of hair out of her face and kissed her softly. Krillin went downstairs, careful not to wake anyone. He made himself a simple breakfast and before he went to Goku he left a note on the table:  
  
_Dear Eighteen,  
  
I'm sorry but I have a few things to arrange today, I'm not sure how long it's going to take but I may be gone for a few days. I'm sorry I haven't told you more and that I can't tell you more.  
  
I love you,  
  
Please send my love to Marron and don't be worried.  
  
Love, Krillin  
_  
Krillin read the note a couple of times to see if he could add anything. But he couldn't, Eighteen couldn't know about this or things might get messy. He wanted to see this by himself first.  
  
He went outside and took of to Goku, in front of Goku's house Goku was waiting for him already.  
  
"I told Chichi I'd be gone for a while, she wasn't to happy but I explained it was to help Eighteen. Does she knows this by the way?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin shook his head "No, I haven't told her. Eighteen never speaks to anyone about anything of her past, if she'd know that I wanted to see it, she'd kill me."  
  
"I thought she couldn't remember it?"  
  
"She can't, well she can't remember her childhood that is. I think she does know something about what Gero did to her, but she won't tell" Krillin said.  
  
"Alright, lets find the balls shall we?"  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
The search didn't took too long. Within 3 hours Goku and Krillin collected the seven dragonballs. They gathered them on a place in the mountains where no one lived, at least they thought.....  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A heavy voice asked.  
  
Goku and Krillin looked around and where shocked to see Piccolo standing behind them.  
  
"Gathering the Dragonballs I see" the Namek said "Why is that, you know we can only use them in case of an emergency"  
  
"We know, but this IS an emergency" Goku said.  
  
"Explain"  
  
Goku told Piccolo about Eighteens situation and Krillins plan, during the explanation Piccolo's face softened a little. "Look Piccolo" Goku continued "Would you please stay here with the balls to keep an eye on things?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Thanks" Goku said "But whatever you do, Eighteen cannot know about this, it might be dangerous for her, and also for us".  
  
Piccolo smirked "I'll watch it here".  
  
"Thanks" Krillin said grateful.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets do this......ETERNAL DRAGON BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH...........SHENLONG!!!!" Goku yelled while stretching his arms over the balls.  
  
Immediately the sky turned dark and the balls started glowing. Within a few seconds the beautiful snake-like dragon was floating in the sky.  
  
"You have summoned me, name your two wishes and I shall fulfil them".  
  
"Shenlong, we wish to see android Eighteens past can you make that happen?" Goku yelled.  
  
"It is a hard wish, but I can send you to the past, but you must make sure to use the other wish to return, I shall create a gate to the past here that stays open, but someone else must make a wish to open a gate in the past to return to this time" Shenlong spoke.  
  
"Piccolo can you take care of that?" Goku asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded  
  
"Very well" Krillin, who was very nervous, yelled "Take us to her past Shenlong".  
  
Shenlongs eyes turned red and a blue gate appeared in front of the warriors. "But keep this in mind warriors" Shenlong said "You can watch the past, but you cannot under any circumstances change it".  
  
"We won't, thanks Shenlong!" Goku promised and he and Krillin stepped trough the gate.  
  
Piccolo sighted, "I hope Goku can fulfil that promise, the look in Krillins eyes told me something else."

* * *

In the middle of a dark, abandoned street, a blue gate appeared. From it stepped two messed up warriors. The tallest one placed a hand on his stomach.  
  
"Man" Goku said "this travelling with time gates is nothing for me".  
  
"No" a pale Krillin said "it's pretty heavy". He paused for a while "where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere in the past I presume" his friend answered.  
  
Krillin and Goku looked around, it was dark and they could barely see, suddenly Krillin jumped up. "Great, couldn't Shenlong send us somewhere more fun?"  
  
"Huh what?" Goku asked, then he looked in the direction where Krillin was staring. "A graveyard?"  
  
"I hate graveyards" Krillin said "Why are we at one anyway?"  
  
"Well, maybe Eighteen has been dug up, like the Frankenstein Monster" Goku said in an attempt to be funny.  
  
Krillin gave him a lethal glare, "Well, Shenlong knows what he's doing, lets check this place out" He walked towards the graves. Goku lifted his shoulders and followed him.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Goku whispered after a couple of minutes of walking.  
  
"Lots of stones" Krillin said. "Wait...I hear something".  
  
"Me to, someone is coming"  
  
"Let's hide ok?"  
  
"But Krillin we don't have to be afr...."  
  
"I know, but I think we should try to stay out of sight" Krillin whispered annoyed.  
  
Goku and him jumped behind a large tree, suddenly a small figure walked towards a grave. It was a child, not very old, at most 7 years. It was wearing a black skirt and a black jacket with a hood. The hood was put over the child's head so it's face couldn't be seen.  
  
The child stopped at a grave a touched the stone for a while. "Hey daddy" a small female voice said. "I know mom doesn't want me to go out at night and visit you, but it feels more safe now".  
  
"It's a little girl!!.." Krillin whispered.  
  
"Do you think its....?" Goku started. But all of Krillins attention was back on the child.  
  
The girl moved her hands towards the hood over her head and put it off. Long blond hear was visible, as well as an pale face and two blue eyes. "I miss you dad, my did you have to go?"  
  
"It's Eighteen!" Krillin said amazed. "But, then as a child."  
  
"She's an exact copy of Marron do you know that? Or Marron is a copy of her off coarse" Goku said.  
  
Krillin nodded, "her father is dead" he suddenly said in a voice full of pity.  
  
Goku nodded, "Maybe we should.." but he accidentally stepped on a stick that was lying near his feet.  
  
That made the girl jump up and take a fighting stance. "Who's there!"  
  
"Do you think we should show ourselves?" Krillin asked.  
  
Goku nodded. The two warriors came from behind the tree with their hands in the air. "Don't worry, we do not wish to harm you" Goku said.  
  
"Who are you guys?" the girl spoke.  
  
"I'm Goku and this is my friend Krillin, and you are???"  
  
"Crystal".  
  
Krillin smiled "That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you" Crystal replied.  
  
"Is your father lying there?" Goku asked looking at the grave where Crystal stood.  
  
"Yes" she said in a small voice "he died when I was 5."  
  
"How come?" Krillin asked.  
  
"The doctors say he had an heart attack, but I'm not sure......it seems so stupid that he left just because his heart wouldn't beat anymore, he was too strong to die from something like that" Crystal said.  
  
"I'm sorry for you" Goku said.  
  
It was silent a while, suddenly Goku continued to speak. "Look, when you heard us, you took a stance, where've you learned that?"  
  
"I've been doing all kinds of martial arts for a while now, Ricardo and me always wanted to learn how to fight."  
  
"And Ricardo is...?"  
  
"My little brother, well we're twins but I'm older" Crystal said proudly.  
  
Krillin laughed, "shouldn't you get home, soon your mom will find out that your gone"  
  
"Yeah, she'll get mad at me if she finds out. What time is it?"  
  
Krillin checked his watch "almost 5.30".  
  
"Crap, I need to get home in 15 minutes, the sun will come up then".  
  
"Do you want us to take you home?" Goku asked.  
  
"Can you guys run so fast then?" Crystal asked amazed.  
  
"Hold on to me" Goku said, pointing out his arm to Crystal.  
  
Crystal took Goku's hand and before she knew what happened she was floating in the air. She gasped and looked around.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Krillin asked.  
  
"There" she said pointing in south direction.  
  
Five minutes later Goku, Krillin and Crystal where floating before Crystal's bedroom window. Crystal handily climbed in. "Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome" the two warriors said together.  
  
"Can I see you guys one more time, you're cool" Crystal asked in her best I'm-an-innocent-little-child-voice.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll meet again" Krillin said with a smile on his face, and he and Goku flied away.  
  
"She was cute" Goku said.  
  
Krillin nodded, suddenly the blue gate appeared again. "Looks like we'll go further" Krillin said.  
  
Goku gave a small nod, and together Krillin and Goku stepped into the gate, to see more of Eighteens past, not knowing that what they might see could change anything.

* * *

A/N: Well? Please tell me in a review, I'll accept anything.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I'd own Dragonball Z, I wouldn't be writing this. So I don't own it.  
  
A/N: craZy18gurl, funky munky, Deadly Beauty, Dark Wizard, Sailor Water Dragon and Juuhachigou Gero, thank you so much for reviewing so far.

Alright guys, next week Sunday I'll be on my way to Austria for 2 weeks, so I'm not sure if I can get another chapter up before, if not, you'll have to wait for a few weeks, I promise I'll continue to write and update A.S.A.P. Love, dark mean me  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
It was the same dark road, it was the same blue gate and from it stepped the same men as ten years ago. "Are we somewhere else now?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I guess we're more sometime else" Goku answered.  
  
"There's the graveyard again, do you think we should go to it?" Krillin wondered.  
  
Goku nodded and walked up to the graveyard, this time a lot more graves have appeared on it. "Well, we are defiantly in another time" he said.  
  
Krillin looked around until he saw the grave he was looking for. "There it is!" he said.  
  
The two warriors walked up to Eighteen fathers' grave, they stopped half way because the heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, dad, I'm back again. Mom's mad at me, we've had a fight, we only have fights. I love her but I....she just doesn't understand me, the dreams that I have, the fact that I keep going back to you, my friends, nothing.."  
  
"She's here again" Krillin said anxious.  
  
Goku just placed his finger for his mouth to make Krillin silent.  
  
"I want to go to her" Krillin said.  
  
Before Goku could stop him, Krillin was walking towards the girl. "Hey" he yelled.  
  
The girl turned around in shock, Krillin stopped when he saw her face, it was precisely the same face as Eighteen, the same eyes, the same features, everything. Only the make-up was different. Eighteen barely wore it, but this girl had her eyes covered with black eye shadow and eyeliner.  
  
"Eighteen?" Krillin stumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you Eighteen?" Krillin asked again, not knowing what he said.  
  
The girl laughed a little, "I wish, then I'd be old enough for everything I want, unfortunately I'm still sixteen, seventeen in a few days, why do you ask?"  
  
"Ermm....."  
  
"Oh no reason" Goku said, laughing nervously. "Your name's Crystal right?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" Crystal asked surprised.  
  
"Well, lets just say we know you" Goku gave as an explanation.  
  
"What are you guys doing here, I thought I was the only one crazy enough to walk around at a graveyard at midnight?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Well, we are ermm...?" Goku tried "Krillin what where we doing here again?"  
  
"Crystal" Krillin began "you are not going to believe us, but we are here for you".  
  
"What did I do wrong now, that thing with covering my teachers car with pink paint was just a joke" Crystal said.  
  
"No we are.....YOU DID WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Hey Chill, erm Krillin was your name right? Look, the stupid ass hated me and I wanted to take him back, besides I didn't do it alone" Crystal looked upon her watch "Gotta go if I don't get back soon I'll be in deep shit, see you later perhaps". Without looking back Crystal walked home.  
  
"Personally, I think she's less cute now" Goku said.  
  
Krillin still looked amazed, his eyes where huge and his mouth was open.  
  
"Krillin....?"  
  
"I'm married to an underage, gothic girl who does vandalism" Krillin said.  
  
Goku laughed, "I kinda like her now"  
  
"Thanks" Krillin replied sarcastic. "Goku I want to stay in this time for a while".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Eighteen once told me that she does remember that she got erm.. changed right after her 17th birthday. So it should happen soon now, I want to see it"  
  
"Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Alright, we stay"  
  
"Thanks Goku"

* * *

Crystal kicked against a can out of boredom, it has been another useless day. First almost the entire day school, where she received nothing but negative comments from teachers and preppy students. Then –when she got home- she got into a fight with her mother about her moms new 'boyfriend'. Crystal saw him as pure betrayal against her father.  
  
"Somehow I got the idea that you guys are following me" Crystal suddenly said. "Show yourselves, I'm not in the mood for games".  
  
Goku and Krillin appeared from the bushes behind Crystal. "You have good hearing" Goku said.  
  
"I've been doing martial arts almost since I could walk. You'll learn to discover pursuers then.  
  
"Still it's very good"  
  
"Thanks, what do you want now, and why are you stalking me?" Crystal asked clearly a bit pissed.  
  
Goku and Krillin looked at each other, they couldn't tell her the truth, no matter how much they wanted to. "Remember when we said we where here for you?" Goku carefully started,  
  
Crystal nodded, still very confused.  
  
"We can't say a lot, but you are in danger, something bad will happen to you very soon. Don't ask us how we know because we can not tell you. But we know it and we wish to stay with you." Goku tried very hard not to betray too much  
  
"Either you guys are nuts, or you believe me" Crystal said amazed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I've just been having weird dreams and I feel that they are trying to warn me for something, but if you two wish to stay.. fine I don't care."  
  
"Thank you" Krillin said. "This is wonderful" Krillin thought in himself "I can stay here and help her, maybe even save her. I didn't just came here to look how the person I love so much gets tortured. I won't let it happen to her, there must be a way to stop it. There must be, it'll be the best for everyone. She will stay a normal human being, so will Seventeen, and in the future there won't be any victims from the androids."  
  
"I'm going to visit some friends wanna come?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Sure we do right Krillin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Krillin, Crystal just asked if we want to come visit her friends, where are you with your mind?"  
  
"Nowhere" Krillin said quickly, "let's go".  
  
The trio walked trough the streets, Krillin and Goku made Crystal tell a lot about herself, at first she refused to, but after a while she got looser and she told the two warriors about her life, how her father died when she was 5 (which Krillin and Goku already knew since young Crystal told that to them as well), the best-friend relationship she had with her brother, her other friends and gang member, things she did to annoy the teachers. Goku and Krillin didn't mean to, but when Crystal told how she changed her teachers car colour (from blue to pink with paintball guns) they had to laugh.  
  
"Well, he tried to flunk me just because he hates me and Ric" Crystal explained, "fortunately my tutor saved us". "We're here" Crystal stopped in front of an old looking building.  
  
When the trio stepped in they where greeted by a large group. "Hey Artemis, brought your boyfriends?"  
  
Krillin looked like he wanted to sink trough the floor.  
  
"Right, just met them on the street, they want to protect me or something" Crystal said.  
  
"Alright" a girl with colourful clothes said "we're Artemis' friends and we greet you welcome".  
  
"Thanks, I guess" Goku said shyly.  
  
"Artemis?" Krillin whispered to Crystal.  
  
"That's my nickname" she explained "look do you two have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, not really" Krillin said.  
  
"You two can stay in here, there a some beds here, and I come here a lot".  
  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin said "do we want to stay here?"  
  
Goku just nodded.  
  
"Alright, I promise I'll come back tomorrow morning, it's Saturday then anyway, I'll bring some food and we can talk alright?" Crystal smiled a little to Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, er that's erm great" Krillin stuttered.  
  
Crystal looked surprised at the small blush on his face, there was something about this guy, he made her feel something she never felt before, and for some reason, he looked familiar and trustable.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, a little flirting between Crystal and Krillin, good thing they'll always be a great couple. But what will Krillin do to save her? Will he succeed and if he does, what will the consequences be?? Please tell me what you think, be honest. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
A/N: Well, I managed to squeeze in another chapter before Austria, have fun with it. And thank you so much reviewers, I'll reply you all personally in a chapter, but I don't have time for that yet. But still, I love you people. Thank you.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Krillin!!" a voice screamed, "Come on buddy where are you?"  
  
Goku helplessly looked around, he hasn't seen his friend all day. They had been staying in the 'headquarters' of Crystals friends for two days, but Krillin would disappear a lot. Goku was worried Krillin might get in to trouble, it was hard for him to see his wife like this, and to know that sooner or later she would meet her horrible fate, and they couldn't change it, they weren't allowed to.  
  
"Hey Rainbow!" Goku yelled to the girl with the colourful clothing "Have you seen Krillin ?"  
  
"Yeah he's with Crystal" was the answer "like he would be somewhere else..." she added sarcastic.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Oh come on, you can not have not noticed it, Krillin is always looking at her, and they have been together all the time for the last two days" Rainbow smiled a little "I tell you, there is something between those two".  
  
Goku laughed softly "You wouldn't know half how much" he whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing" Goku said quickly "Where are they?"  
  
"In the forest behind this building, well it's just a bunch of trees but who cares."  
  
"Thanks rainbow" Goku said as he walked up to the forest.  
  
"I don't know what I want" Crystal said softly. "I barely think of my future."  
  
"You must know something you want" Krillin said surprised.  
  
Crystal shook her head, "Why should I? I can make plans for my future, but once I've done that it could be destroyed easily. Not that I'm such a pessimist but....I see live as a game, one big game, and that game is unpredictable, I could be dead tomorrow, then that's just the way it is. I just want to live life for the moment, and don't think about tomorrow".  
  
Krillin was silent for a while, in a way she was right, he didn't agree with her philosophy, but she was right about her fate...he wanted to change it in a way.  
  
"Ok, next thing then" Krillin said quickly "Boyfriends?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"None at all?" Krillin asked trying not to sound too happy with that answer.  
  
Crystal shook her head once more "No, I don't need a guy right now, perhaps later but not now....although some don't agree with me on that".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's this big ass in school, that has a crush on me, I hate him, he hates me but he thinks I'm hot" Crystal said disgusted.  
  
"Can't blame him" Krillin said, immediately he turned red.  
  
Crystal started laughing, but she was stopped by a voice coming from below.  
  
"Hey you two, get out of that tree, I need to speak with Krillin." Goku had finally found the tree where Krillin and Crystal where in. Krillin jumped down easily and Crystal followed, she landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Hey Goku" Krillin said.  
  
"Oh you still know me" Goku said sarcastic. "Krillin come on we need to talk".  
  
"Sorry Crystal"  
  
"That's ok, I need to get home anyway, see you soon Krillin" Crystal walked out of the forest and jumped on her motor, and drove home.

* * *

"What are you doing Krillin?" Goku asked angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're falling in love with her."  
  
"I was already in love with her Goku" Krillin said "Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"It's you who has been forgetting things Krillin, we're not allowed to change the past remember, and by falling in love with her NOW you are changing the past very much" Goku was clearly pissed. "Look, all of Eighteens friends are sensing something between you two, and Eighteen is starting to feel attracted to you, this could have huge consequences for the future".  
  
"Her name is Crystal" Krillin hissed.  
  
"Krillin what's going on with you?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Goku"  
  
"We shouldn't have done this Krillin, maybe we should go back now."  
  
"We are not leaving" Krillins voice was angry and powerful "We did a good thing by coming here and we are staying, I want to finish what I came here for".  
  
"Finish? Krillin you can't be thinking...?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Krillin said as he walked out.  
  
Goku first just stared at him in awe, then he ran after his friend.  
  
"Krillin please listen to me" Goku tried when he got up with him.  
  
"Sssst" Krillin said. He pointed at two figures that where talking. Goku recognized one of them.  
  
"That's general Tao" Goku said "But who's the boy?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Can you do this?" Tao asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure, count on Jack! As long as I'm getting paid I'll do everything. The old doc IS going to pay me isn't he?"  
  
"Dr Gero will pay you once he has the kids" Tao said "But tell me, why do you want to do this so badly?"  
  
"Well, apart from the money the girl...Crystal...she turned me down, and no one turns me down" "But don't worry" he continued "In three days Crystal and Ricardo will be in the forest by South City".  
  
The two walked away, Krillin and Goku looked at them amazed.  
  
"He's going to betray them...That son of a.." Krillin whispered.  
  
Goku was silent, he didn't know what to say or what to do, this was partly his fault, dr. Gero's revenge on him. His heart told him not to let this happen, to save the two kids as he saved so many lives before, but his mind told him the horrible truth. This had to happen. If it didn't happen it could have a huge effect on the entire future.  
  
"Krillin.." he began "look I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you can not do anything about it. You are not allowed to and neither am I. It's horrible and part of me is yelling to help them, but we can't and you know it".  
  
It was silent for a while...then Krillin started talking. "I know" was all he said.  
  
"Good" Goku replied, both of them weren't really in for a good conversation. "Look Krillin, we'll stay until..until it happened. And then we go back, alright?"  
  
Krillin nodded, "I just need to be alone for a while ok?"  
  
Goku nodded in reply and flew away, leaving his friend behind. Krillin still stood on the same spot like he was nailed to it. A tear came from his eye and made its way down the ground.

* * *

The next day.  
  
"Krillin what's wrong with you? You haven't said anything the whole day" Crystal complained. She sat next to him on a couch. Krillin was still effected by what he saw and heard yesterday.  
  
"Alright" Crystal said "Then I'll speak, you're keeping something from me".  
  
"W..what do you mean?" Krillin said.  
  
"Like I said, there is something, or a lot, you're not telling me. I don't know who you are, but you make me.." Crystal was quit for a while. "You make me feel something I never felt before, whenever I'm with you I feel so different, save, good,....loved" it took a while before she said the last thing. "I can't explain this Krillin, but I feel like I'm connected to you somehow."  
  
The two looked at each other, it didn't took long before the both leaned in to each other and kissed.  
  
Suddenly Krillin turned his head away from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal asked confused.  
  
"We need to talk" Krillin said, and he walked back to the forest. This time he went deeper, where no one could see or hear them.  
  
"Speak up" Crystal said, in her voice a little bit of Eighteens attitude could be heard.  
  
"Crystal, I know that you may not believe what I'm going to say now, but let me finish and please believe me" Krillin said.  
  
Crystal nodded so Krillin started talking.  
  
"Crystal, Goku and I...we're from the future" Krillin started "In that future I'm married to you, and we have a daughter, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to see your past, and I wanted to protect you from something." Since Crystal hasn't felt back yet Crystal continued. "In my world, the future, you are no longer human, you're only half human, the rest of you is robotic. You're and android, a cyborg, changed by a sick mind who wants revenge. Not far from now you will be betrayed, by that boy who is in love with you, Jack".  
  
Crystal looked like everybody would look after they just hear someone say that about them, but she didn't say a word.  
  
"The night after your 17th birthday, Jack will lure you and Ricardo to South City, there you will be captured by dr. Gero's men, and after that, your life is destroyed. He will take away your humanity, freedom, memories, everything."  
  
"Does this whole thing involves an icky green monster?" Crystal asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Krillin blinked "Yeah, that's cell, another android created by dr. Gero."  
  
"So I'm no crazy" Crystal said softly "The last time, I've been having dreams about creepy rooms, that monster and operations. It's like something is trying to warn me for something, now I know for what"  
  
"Listen Crystal, I can't do this, I can't change the future but I had to" Krillin said. "Don't tell anyone about this, but don't go with or to Jack." Krillin nearly pleaded it.  
  
"I won't, thank you Krillin" Crystal said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I did it, another chap before I leave feels proud but how did you think about this chapter, what will the effect on the future be now that Crystal knows what will happen?  
  
Please review guys, and I'll see you in a few weeks. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
A/N: Back from vacation (finally some relaxing). I had a wonderful time but I really missed you guys, and reading/writing off coarse. But I'm back in Action!  
  
Some thanks to: Deadly Beauty, craZy18gurl, funky munky, xXEvil-OneXx, Dark Wizard, Sailor Water Dragon, Juuhachigou Gero, 18 and SAVAGE-PUNK-17 for reviewing, you guys help me so much and in the last chapter I'll reply you all personally.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Krillin was in doubt, part of him told him, that what he did was right, the other part told him that he was a stupid fool who just changed the entire course of history.

"What else could I do, I love her, I couldn't just let it happen to her"

"Yes, you saved her, but at what cost? Last time you saved her, your best friend died because of it"

"Shut up! This is something totally different, she's innocent here, she doesn't deserves this to happen to her, and neither does her brother, I'm part of the Z-fighters. We save and protect innocents, so why would this be wrong?"

"You can't mess up destiny Krillin?"

"Then what about Trunks who came from the future?"

"Trunks changed the future for millions of lives, you for one.."

"But if I save her from becoming an android, those millions of lives would be spared as well"

"Wake up Krillin, what you did was wrong and you know it!!"  
  
Krillins thoughts where having their own battle inside his head, he didn't know if he did the right thing. Was what he did a sign of ultimate love, or just a selfish act?"  
  
He thought about yesterday, after he told it to her he hasn't spoken to anyone ever since. He ignored Goku, stopped socialising with Crystals friends and he even refused to say anything to Crystal herself. Today was her birthday, she would become seventeen, she would probably be getting presents and eating pie right now.  
  
Krillin sighted, if he wouldn't have warned her she would be a prisoner in a dark lab within 24 hours, no one could agree with that could they?  
  
Krillin was thinking so hard he never heard Goku come in and walk up to him. "What's wrong with you buddy?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin jumped from the sudden voice behind him. "Oh, hey Goku, nothing's wrong I'm just erm.. homesick, yeah that's it homesick."  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Are you keeping something from me buddy?" Goku asked. Krillin tried to look as innocent and nonchalant as possible, but even Goku could see the truth in his eyes.  
  
"Krillin you didn't?"  
  
Krillin looked at the ground "I had no choice Goku, I had to do it"  
  
Goku looked at his best friend amazed, he couldn't believe Krillin actually did it, "Krillin you had to let things go the way they where meant to go" Goku yelled.  
  
"I couldn't Goku! You have no idea what she's been through, things more horrible then you can imagine, she's an innocent and she's in danger, isn't that what we are supposed to fight? Aren't we supposed to protect innocents from danger and those horrible things?"  
  
"Yes we are! But this is different!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Then tell me how it's different because I can't see it!" Krillin screamed back.  
  
Goku was shocked by his friends' outburst and continued in a softer voice "Krillin some things are meant to happen and we can't change that. Have you ever considered that Crystal HAD to become and android?"  
  
"Had to?" Krillin hissed, "According to Gero she had to become one yes, and if you think that way you're** NO HAIR BETTER THEN THAT MONSTER IS**" Krillin felt sorry after he saw the pain in Goku's eyes. "I'm sorry Goku, but I I love her, and I couldn't let it happen to her. What would you do if someone would do something horrible to Chichi, I bet you wouldn't think if it was meant to be or something. You would do everything to prevail it. I'm sure you would."  
  
Goku doubted, What Krillin said was right. If anything would happen to his family he would try to save them, destiny or not. But this thing with Crystal was different somehow, maybe Goku never thought about her past. He just saw her as an android, -sure one with human emotions and who is also a great mother and wife- but he never thought of it that she used to be human. It was hard to imagine what would happen now that Crystal and Ricardo will stay human, would dr. Gero make other androids? Would Cell be there? How would the world look? What about Krillin and Marron?  
  
"Krillin do you know what kind of effect this can have?" Goku tried again, "Not just on Crystal and Ricardo but on the entire world, Marron will never be born, maybe other androids will come, maybe you've doomed the world."  
  
"Maybe I have. But at least I saved the one I love" Krillin said stubborn.  
  
"But at what cost Krillin? I know you want to save your loved one, but you cannot sacrifice everything for her, the end doesn't always justify the means Krillin, and maybe here the end will be more worse then you can imagine"  
  
"We'll see it when we get back" Krillin said and he flew in the air.  
  
Goku sighted, there was no talking to his friend, he couldn't get trough to him.  
  
Goku and Krillin didn't saw each other the rest of the day. And even when the night fell they staid away from each other.

* * *

Meanwhile.  
  
It was two a clock at night and Crystal was asleep peacefully until she woke up from the annoying sound of her cell phone.  
  
"Hi" she said in a blurry voice.  
  
"Crys, hey, listen I need you're help" a nervous voice said.  
  
"Who'stis?" Crystal asked yawning.  
  
"It's me Jack"  
  
Crystal was awake right away, "Help yeah right. You mean selling me and Ric to science" she thought.  
  
"Ok where are you?" Crystal said sweetly.  
  
"South City, and take your brother with you" Jack said.  
  
"Ok, we'll come" Crystal said. "In your dreams", she continued after she broke the connection. Crystal laid down her phone and continued to sleep.

* * *

The next morning.  
  
Crystal went to the headquarters right after breakfast. She wanted to thank Krillin for warning her. When she arrived she saw him sleeping on an old bed.  
  
"Rise and shine" Crystal yelled.  
  
"Huh erm..what?" Krillin stammered.  
  
"Good morning, you where right, Jack called me last night, said he needed help, yeah right" Crystal said and she dropped herself on the bed next to Krillin.  
  
"Oh, that's erm great you should be save now"  
  
"You don't sound too happy" Crystal said surprised.  
  
"No erm...I just had to think of the consequences" Krillin said.  
  
"You mean our daughter?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Yeah, and some other things"  
  
"Well, I have a solution" Crystal said happily. "You're a warrior right? That means that you'll participate in the world martial arts tournament."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see your point" Krillin said confused.  
  
"Well, because I'll stay human, we'll should never meet in this timeline. But I think that sucks. Now if you are at the tournament, then I could be there and we might accidentally meet each other" Crystal said it all like it was so simple.  
  
Krillin smiled. "You're right".  
  
"I really like you Krillin, you're a nice person" Crystal said.  
  
Krillin laughed, "I just realize that I'm much older then you are actually you're still underage."  
  
"Who cares, do you mind?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Neh" Was Krillins reply. He now knew it for sure, he hadn't made a mistake by coming here and doing this. Crystal had to be saved, as well as her brother. They didn't deserve the horrible fate dr. Gero was planning for them. This way they could have a normal life as normal human beings. Krillin smiled a little, everything was fine.

* * *

In a dark forest near South City.  
  
"Please sir, please I beg you" a pleading voice screamed.  
  
"You beg me? Pathetic, you're a failure human. You can't even do you're job probably" a half robotic man shot a couple of beams at a terrified boy who was crumbling on the ground.  
  
"General Tao please, I don't understand it either. They they should be here right now, I called the girl and she said that she and her brother would come." The boy was Jack, the one who'd betrayed the twins. He expected them to be here by now, so did general Tao. But off coarse Crystal and Ricardo didn't show up and now general Tao was –to say the least- cranky.  
  
"I'm sure you're just too stupid to do something like this, they must've seen you trough."  
  
"No General that would be impossible!" Jack whined while dodging a few more energy waves. "I haven't done anything that could make them suspicious, I was very careful. Please give me another change".  
  
"You won't get another change, you wasted it. Goodbye" general Tao prepared to fire the final blast at Jack but he was stopped by a cruel voice.  
  
"General, wait"  
  
"But, but dr.?"  
  
"You don't seem to understand just how important these kids are for my plan. They are crucial, and if this excuse for a human being thinks he can deliver to me anyway maybe he should receive another change."  
  
"Yes, yes dr. Gero. I can give you Crystal and Ricardo, I don't know how this went wrong, but I know something else and they can't escape from you then." Jacks' voice was desperate. He knew that it would mean his dead if he failed this time. But this plan couldn't fail, he just needed the doctors' robots.  
  
"Tell me, what is your plan?" Gero asked.  
  
"And trust me boy it better be good" General Tao added.  
  
"It is, tomorrow night there will be a party, and Crys and Ric will attend it. It's near their home so they'll be walking, in order to get home they must walk a little while on a desert place, alone, in the middle of the night."  
  
Dr. Gero smiled evilly. "Very well, you'll get a second change, but this is the last, I'm not a very patient man."

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'll try to update ASAP. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still have my vacation work so I guess that means I don't own dbz. If I did I wouldn't have to work for the money.

A/N: This will be the final chapter, I know..short but it's the best I can do. Thank all you people who've read and/or reviewed this. I love you people.

_Deadly Beauty:_ you reviewed every single chapter I believe, thank you so much for that. You're one of the best writers I know and I'm honoured that you like the story. Thank you for all your long and helpful reviews.

_Funky Munky:_ You're curiosity will be satisfied. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you've enjoyed the story.

_Dark Wizard:_ Thank you so much for reviewing, you're questions will be answered.

_craZy18gurl:_ I'm so glad that you like it. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for being such a sweet person to everybody all the time. Hope you'll enjoy this.

_18:_ hehe, you sort off knew what I was planning, I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

_SAVAGE-PUNK-17:_ I'm glad you liked it, you're questions will be answered, thank you for the sweet reviews and enjoy.

_xXEvil-OneXx:_ I'm glad you read this story, thank you for the review and I really hope you'll enjoy the last chappies. Love.

_Juuhachigou Gero_: Well, I continued :) I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing.

_Sailor Water Dragon:_ Haha, I'm glad you liked it, and yes, if you have incomplete stories, you should just finish them, it would be a shame otherwise. Thank you for the review.

If I forgot a reviewer, please kill me. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to see you some other time, and to all the readers and reviewers one more thank you:

Thank you

**Chapter 6**

Inside the dark woods laid a trembling figure. He hugged himself. He was terrified because of what just happened to him. He failed, an it nearly got him killed. He couldn't think of what would happen if he failed again.

Jack pulled his knees closer to him. This Gero guy was seriously insane. Jack met general Tao on the streets, they just bumped into each other.

They started talking and it turned out that Tao worked for a man who needed the people that Jack hated. A perfect deal, Jack would get a huge amount of money if he would lure the twins in a trap, "but" –and Jack could still hear the threatening in Tao's voice- "if he would fail, he'd regret it".

He couldn't fail, he couldn't. There was now turning back now, part of Jack (the little bit of conscience he still had) demanded that he'd warn Crystal and Ricardo, but fear, arrogance and the graving for revenge took the upper hand of him.

"That bitch" Jack whispered. "First she turns me down and then she nearly gets me killed, I'm not sure what that crazy scientist wants with her, but I swear she's going to pay. Her and that annoying brother of her, they'll both pay, no one messes with me."

* * *

The lights, the music, (the smoke and drinks) and all the people around drove everybody crazy.

A large group of people was dancing on loud live guitars, dark sounding drums and the low voice of the male singer. Crystal, Ricardo and their friends loved this, the dancing in combination with the music was a form of very intense mediation. It brought you into a trance you couldn't and wouldn't get out of. It was an amazing feeling.

"I'm going to get some water" Ricardo yelled to his sister and he bounced to the bar to return with two bottles of water a little bit later. "Here" he said while handing his sister the bottle.

"Thanks" was Crystals reply.

She took a sip from the bottle and continued to dance, somehow it felt like this night would last forever. She and all the others danced like it was their last night on earth.

* * *

"Now tell me the truth Goku" Krillin began "what would you've done if you where in my place?"

"What would you've done if you where in mine Krillin?" Goku asked.

"I asked you first" Krillin said.

"I know" Goku said softly "and I can understand you, truly but.."

Goku and Krillin both where silent. They have barley spoken together since Krillin warned Crystal, but now they got back together.

Goku started to realize why Krillin did what he did and Krillin wasn't as angry with Goku as he was before.

Krillin was invited to the party as well, Crystal asked him to come. But Krillin thanked for it. He and Goku planned to return to their own time this night, and they preferred to do it without anyone knowing. Crystal would understand what was going on, but still, it was better this way.

Goku and Krillin sat on the rooftop for a couple more hours, talking and discussing things. Especially what they would say back at home, Krillin didn't know what he would tell Eighteen about this, and he also didn't know how to call Eighteen once he was back home again.

He didn't even know if Eighteen would actually be there.

Suddenly the silence was disturbed by loud singing.

"Oh midnight Special, shine a light upon me"

"Oh midnight speciaiaial shine a light upon me"

Crystal and Ricardo walked into the square. Clearly the party was over but they where both still in the mood to continue the part here.

They kept singing.

Krillin laughed, "look at them Goku, they're innocent, I know, they're rebellious and they may disturb the public rest and Ricardo is singing horribly but they're still innocent."

Krillin looked at his friend.

"What did they do to deserve a fate so horrible as what happened to them in our time, nothing isn't it?"

"I know Krillin" Goku said softly.

Krillin took one last look at Crystal and then he stood up "Let's go home."

Goku nodded and both warriors flew into the air.

Meanwhile downstairs Crystal and Ricardo where having a lot of fun, bit suddenly it was disturbed in a cruel sort of way.

Soft explosions came from around them and before they knew it the twins where surrounded by dark figures.

"What the..." Ricardo began.

"No...no, this can't be" Crystal stuttered.

"Hello love, time for some payback for what you did to me" Jacks voice came.

Inside Crystals eyes, fear could clearly be seen now. She thought that they'd escaped this.

"Hey dr. Can I have my money now?" Jack asked in the direction where and old man stood.

"Tao" dr. Gero said.

The old Red Ribbon Army General looked at Jack, and shot a beam right trough Jacks heart. The twins looked up in shock.

"Very well Tao, now get them!" dr. Gero ordered his robots.

Crystal and Ricardo took a fighting stance and tried to keep the robots away from them, but it soon became clear that the robots where too strong for two humans. Crystals mind started to cry for help.

"Krillin, please come here please" she thought.

"Come on Krillin we need you, that doctor is here"

* * *

"Ready to go back home Krillin?" Goku asked.

Krillin nodded, and Goku tried to make contact with Piccolo for a new gate. Suddenly Krillins' voice stopped him.

"Wait"

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go back"

And before Krillin finished the sentence he already flew into the direction where he and Goku had come from. Goku followed him, wondering what was going on, but within a minute it became clear.

Inside the square, Crystal and Ricardo fought a battle against a group of robots, a battle already lost.

On the side stood dr. Gero and General Tao, watching how the robots began to overpower the twins.

"I have to help them" Krillin said. He started flying towards the battle scene but he was stopped. Goku held him.

"Krillin, I'm sorry" Goku said softly.

"No..No Goku NO!!!!!" Krillin screamed. "I won't let this happen, I CAN'T let this happen, and neither can you!!"

"Krillin look at it!" Goku yelled. "It's happening again, what more proof could you want that it was meant to happen."

"I don't care Goku I have to change it" Krillin yelled.

"No you don't" another voice came.

Krillin and Goku turned around and where shocked to see Eighteen standing behind them.

"You can't change this Krillin, and you know it" Eighteen said.

"How did you get here?" Goku asked.

"Piccolo opened the gate, we have to get back now before it closes" Eighteen answered. Her eyes where focused on the scene downstairs. She watched herself getting pushed to the ground and tied up. Eighteens face darkened when she saw dr. Gero walking up to the twins in the square.

"Crys...Eighteen, it's not too late. We can still save you and your brother" Krillin said, amazed that Eighteen didn't want her life to be changed.

"I know, but we can't. We're not allowed to" Eighteen answered softly.

"Eighteen come on!! You can be spared from all those terrible things! All the nightmares you've had, you're erased memories, it doesn't have to happen." Krillin was now nearly pleading.

"Yes it does Krillin, it does" Eighteen said.

Goku and Krillin looked up to her in awe.

"It can't be changed, it has happened and that's the way it is. Changing it has too many consequences." Eighteen looked down, Crystal and Ricardo where lying on the ground and dr. Gero walked up to them. First he injected Ricardo with a clear fluid and then Crystal. When it happened Eighteen looked at her arm, where a small red stain appeared.

"We need to go home" Eighteen said firmly, she took one last look at her past self, and then she flew in the air, Goku followed her, and he pulled Krillin with him.

In front of the gate Eighteen stopped. "It'll be open for one hour, will you two wait for me, I need to do something?"

"Yeah sure but what?" Goku asked.

"Something private"

* * *

Eighteen walked trough a street, she remembered it, just vague. She stopped in front of a house, looking at it like it was a castle.

She gave a push to the door, it was open, slowly she walked in, in the living room she stopped, on a chair was a woman with black hair"

"Hi" Eighteen said softly.

The woman looked up, two pair of the exact same blue eyes looked at each other. "Cryssie, I thought you where at a party?"

"I am gone mom" Eighteen replied.

"What do you..?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not exactly the daughter that went to the party last night, I know it sounds horrible but that daughter is gone, something has happened to her and her brother last night, I can't tell what it is, but it's something bad, and I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that you won't see us again."

"Crystal what do you mean? You are here now, and you are my child aren't you? There's something different about you but.."

"Mom, I'm more different then you can imagine. I'm from the future, I know that sounds hard to believe, but it's the truth. But you must know that everything will be all right, although we are gone, we still love you, and we'll see you again, in After Life or something."

Jewels eyes where now filled with tears. "NO" she screamed. "No Crystal, this is bullshit. This is either a sick joke, or true but then it doesn't has to happen. If you are from the future then you know what has happened and you can change this somehow!!"

"Mom please don't"

"Come on Crystal, I see in your eyes that this is true, but you can't want this to happen, why won't you change it?"

"I can't mom, I'm not allowed to, that's fate, no matter how cruel it sounds. It's hard for me as well, but you just..you must know that I'm perfectly fine in my time, I'm married, I have friends and the cutest little girl you can imagine, I'm fine really. Destiny is cruel, but this has to happen, otherwise the world will be messed up."

Jewel cried. "Oh honey.."

"I have to go mom, I just wanted to tell you this, otherwise you'll be wondering what happened to us for the rest of your life, I can not give you the entire truth, but just know that we'll be all right after all."

Eighteen was crying now as well. Jewel put her arms around her daughter, "I love you Crys..."

"I love you to mom" Eighteen took a step back "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye mom, I'll see you again, once" Eighteen turned around and walked out of the door, whipping the tears from her eyes. After that she flew back to the gate, back to her own time.

* * *

The trio stepped out of the blue gate, back into their own time. Piccolo was waiting for them.

"So, you found them?" he asked Eighteen.

Eighteen nodded. "Krillin, we need to talk" she said.

Krillin didn't reply, he just stood there. Piccolo laid a hand on Goku's shoulder, giving him the time-to-leave-clue.

"I'll come tomorrow" Goku said before taking off. Piccolo didn't said a thing, he just flew away. Leaving Eighteen and Krillin behind.

"How did you...?" Krillin started.

"I found the note on the table, I went to Chichi with Marron and asked if she knew anything. Then she told me that Goku had left to do something with Krillin, I remembered you two talking together at the party so I started suspecting something. After I found Piccolo next to Shenlong it wasn't hard to figure out. Piccolo told me everything."

"I did it for you, I wanted to save you from that fate. You didn't deserve it." Krillin said softly.

"I know Krillin, but fate can't always be changed. You saw it, no matter that you warned me, it still happened. And even if it didn't happen, that means that maybe some others became androids, and what if they weren't weird enough to fall in love with an opponent and discover emotions"

Krillin looked up at his wife, trying to control a smile. He wanted to say something but Eighteen shut him up.

"Krillin it happened. And no matter how much I hate it, it happened. And we are not allowed to change it, I love you and Marron and without this I may have never had you two. And some one else would have my fate, and I wouldn't grant that to anyone" Eighteen looked like she meant it.

Krillin sighted.

"I simply need to accept it Krillin, if I do, the nightmares may end as well. I've been trough hell, but if I can accept it, I can create heaven out of it with you."

"You really mean this huh?" Krillin asked.

Eighteen nodded, "but you know....it means a lot to me that you've tried it. It was the best thing someone could ever do for me" she smiled.

Krillin smiled back.

"Marron's with Chichi I guess?" Krillin asked.

Eighteen nodded. "Why don't we enjoy this day of freedom. Because I can still enjoy life this way."

Krillin smiled again "you know I have to confess something, I kissed someone in the past."

"You what!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Yeah, a girl named Crystal, she fell hopelessly in love with me."

Eighteen looked at his innocent face and smirked. "You're a jerk, my jerk, but still a jerk."

"I love you"

Eighteen pressed her lips against her husbands' giving him her reply..

* * *

A/N: Well, that was it, short story but what did you thought? Did it suck? Was it all right? Please give you're opinion and constructive criticism/flames (but with arguments) are welcome.

Love you all and bye for now.

Blessed Be


End file.
